A Big Mistake
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Naruto often wondered if it was a coincidence that his mother was always busy when he needed her or he asked her when she was busy. Then why did she had time for his sister. He was confused why his mother was always on missions and when she returned she spent all her time with her husband and her daughter. Where was his share of her time. This one is not incest like others.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **A/N: well this is another idea. Not for Kushina haters because Naruto will still love his mother.**

Kushina Uzumaki after she was brought to Konoha, it was hard for her but she came along. She admitted to the academy and after an incident fell in love with her classmate Minato Namikaze. Later a dream developed in her heart and it was to be Hokage of Konoha. So she trained and trained so hard that she became the strongest Kunoichi in all elemental nations. There wasn't any field of battle prowess she wasn't master of.

Later when she was eighteen years old she got pregnant with her lover's child and nine months later she gave birth to a blond baby girl. They both were ecstatic. They loved her more than themselves and anyone else for that matter.

They named her Kiriha Namikaze.

In these nine months she didn't train heavily. She did train in one or two month but later stopped doing it.

She did light training till Kiriha was two year old and then she again started to go on missions but she made a schedule for going on one mission in one month and spent whole other days with her daughter.

When Kiriha was three years old, Minato and Kushina lost in carnal bodily pleasure and she got pregnant again. Kushina again was ecstatic to unknown limits and she even decided name for the baby after three months of pregnancy. She even decorated room for her soon would be born son. When she was asked how she knew that it was a boy she smiled and said, ''It's a mother's intuition''.

Minato hadn't been so ecstatic, he was happy but not as much as when Kiriha was born and it was because he doesn't wanted another child for some more years. He was more than happy with Kiriha and he had already started to make plans for her future. Like her training, clan heir and her career and then marriage. He decided that he would make her husband stay at Namikaze clan house.

Another child would through a loop in his plans but he didn't say anything, he decided to don a smile for his wife but he won't do anything special like ignoring his duties for would be born child and won't let anyone else ignore their duties for the child.

Kiriha was happy just like her mother. She couldn't wait to see her little brother and hold him in her hands.

So nine months later another child was born in Namikaze Household but a tragedy fell over the village and Kyuubi was freed by a masked man and Naruto was made the Jinchuriki of the yin part of Kyuubi and Kiriha was made the Jinchuriki of yang part which was much calmer version of Yin and it didn't create problem for Kiriha.

Both Minato and His sensei Jiraiya were able to achieve that feat.

Now the news was leaked to the village by unknown and it was said that the power of Kyuubi was sealed in Kiriha and the soul, the evil part in the newborn of Namikaze couple. And so started the attempts to kill the newborn and later Minato had to make a S-class rule, if anybody tries to attack the Jinchuuriki, they will be punished by death and the attack were stopped altogether, maybe because they were shocked that their dear Hokage was siding with the monster but they forget that the monster was his son and it doesn't matter if he didn't like or love the boy but he was his son. He could do that much for his son at least.

Kushina was on cloud nine when she first held the baby and she named him Naruto and gave him first kiss to his forehead and started to feed him.

Kiriha was almost four and now she was aware about the yang part inside her. She was also giddy from happiness when she saw her brother and she jumped in joy.

Minato didn't come. He said he was busy with the village after the destruction.

Time went on and one year later Kiriha realized that her brother was getting all of her mother's attention and love and now that Naruto was a toddler, she also had to share her toys with him but the thing that made her resentful towards her brother was that now she had to share her mother's love and that didn't sit well with her. She was happy to have a little brother but she didn't expect to share her parents love with even her brother and a burning jealousy feeling developed in her and she too started to avoid playing with Naruto.

When Kiriha was five years old, Minato decided to start her training and he asked Kushina to do this since he was busy with village duties.

Kushina started to instruct her training while holding Naruto in her arms.

Kushina now happy with her two child and she had almost forgot her dream, just some lingering thoughts which came now and then but nothing serious. She trained Kiriha while holding Naruto or supporting him to stand with her finger.

As time went on Kushina more and more indulged in her motherly duties ignoring her Kunoichi duties and Minato didn't like it he decided it was time for her to be active again.

Naruto was five years old now and Kiriha Nine years old, Kushina again became an active Kunoichi. Minato now send her all S-class pending missions. And she always stayed out of the village. She knew Kiriha was old enough to take care of herself and she was also in her 3rd year of academy and already stronger than any other child of her age like Anko, Itachi, Yugao and Kurenai who were in fourth and final years of academy. Naruto still had two years to cover before being admitted to academy.

But like his sister he wasn't lucky to get training from his mother. Kushina was busy in her missions and when she would come back, Kiriha would not leave her alone, not giving Kushina any chance to talk to Naruto. Kushina would give a big hug and Kiss to Kiriha and Naruto if they both were at home on her return but then Kiriha would grab her hand and took her to her room and then they would spend hours in catching up leaving Naruto alone and when Kiriha would leave her in evening it would be time for Minato to come back, then they would spent some time.

Then they would have dinner and Kushina would be so tired and exhausted that she would eat dinner with closed eyes and finishing it she would go to bed.

In morning she would woke up early and Minato and she both would go to Hokage office and there Minato would sent her on a new mission.

Kushina in the back of her mind knew she wasn't giving time to Naruto but Minato kept her sending on mission after mission. She only stayed at home for barely a week in a month. And that week was full of catching up with Kiriha and her husband. She also noticed the resentment Kiriha held for Naruto but she couldn't understand why. She always thought she would spend time with Naruto when she would return from mission but every time she returned her daughter and husband wouldn't leave her alone and till night it would skip from her mind because of tiredness and exhaustion. She would have a quicky with her husband which always left her unsatisfied. After that they both would go to sleep.

Kiriha's training was taken over by Minato whenever he would have time.

As time went on Kiriha's jealousy turned into hate towards Naruto even if he didn't do anything. That's why she always tried all the time to show Naruto that only she was loved not him.

Two more years passed by like that. Naruto was seven years old and was ready to be admitted to the academy. He was lying on his bed reminiscing on last few years. His mother was on a mission as usual. He didn't know how long has it been since he had last seen his mother. He knew she was on missions and it was important for the village to go on missions. But why didn't she spend time with him when she was home. She was always busy with husband-wife and mother-daughter bonding whenever she was home. He only saw her when she would return from a mission and give him and his sister a hug and kiss and after that no sight of his mother and even if he did find her, then she would either be training Kiriha or chatting with her. Didn't she saw that she also had a son who also wants a mother-son bonding? Why did she give all her attention to his sister? He envied her for it. He was angry with her mother now, no he didn't hate her. He loved all his family and he wasn't sure about his sister and father but he knew that his mother also loved him but then why didn't she showed him that love. Couldn't she saw he was hurt, she was hurting him by not loving him but did she love him, didn't she feel love for him anymore? Nah, whenever she glanced towards him he could see the love for him. Then why, why doesn't she show it physically by hugging him and kissing him and spending time with him. She didn't even train him in anything and his dad was just always tried to stall him saying he would train him later and that later never came.

He thought to go outside to see if someone could train him but he feared that he would lose the moment with his mother when she returns from the mission so he stayed at home doing some exercises which he read in a book. His mother had taught him how to read when she used to stay home.

He couldn't remember the last time his birthday was celebrated. Whenever his birthday came, his mother was on a mission and other two just didn't care about him but he remembered a grand party thrown on Kiriha's birthday. She was even given a toad summoning contract and lots of gifts. He didn't even know what a chakra was.

He often heard his sister say to him that, ''Mom and dad don't love you. They love me''. He heard this line everyday but he ignored it till two day ago when his seventh birthday was.

He was eating dinner with his dad and sister. They always eat the dinner in silence if they eat it together.

The table was silence but then Kiriho scooted her chair near to Naruto and started to talk, ''Hey Naruto, it's your birthday today'' she said and looked at him. Naruto didn't say anything.

''Ah...you must be sad since no one is celebrating your birthday. Mom's not home and dad's busy. Tsh, it's so unfortunate'' She said mocking him but Naruto kept hearing her.

''Don't tease him Kiriho'' Minato muttered with a mouthful of rice.

But Kiriho continued, ''But Mom threw a big party on my birthday and on your birthday she isn't even at home let alone celebrate it''

She spat and leaned close, ''That only show that mom and dad don't love you. They love me. And you know one more thing; I am going to be the Namikaze clan heir. Dad talked to me about it and mom too will agree with it. Then you are out and I will live with mom and dad alone'' she hissed from gritted teeth and leaned back and continued her eating.

Naruto sat for a minute then stood up, ''Thanks for the food'' he said and backed away from the tabled and started to walk towards upstairs. He stopped at the first stair and looked back at his father's head, 'why was he listening. Why didn't he stop her from saying those things? Is he...like Kiriho...' He thought and went upstairs.

That event made Naruto think. How long it would go like this. How long his mother would continue to go on missions and ignore him. How long he could stay calm. No, not anymore but he would give them one more chance.

Next day Naruto found himself standing at the gate of academy with a form in his hands. He didn't know what to do now. He was standing there like a lost child. And passerbies were avoiding him.

He sighed and looked up when someone put a hand on his head. It was a woman with purple hair coming down to her lower back and a sword in her hand. Naruto recognized her as Yugao.

''Hey Naruto what are you doing here'' She asked and took the form from his hands and read it.

''So admissions huh'' she muttered and Naruto nodded.

''Where's your mother and where is Hokage-sama'' she asked and Naruto looked down.

Yugao's eyes widened, ''Oh my god'' she put a hand on her mouth. How could they could be so careless and Kushina she knew Kushina, where was she.

Yugao remembered that she was getting late but now she couldn't leave him alone like that. He looked around and found her friend passing from there, ''Oi, Anko'' she shouted and Anko looked at Yugao and a grin formed on her beautiful face, ''OH Yugao what are you doing here, are you going to the academy again'' Anko teased her fellow chunnin.

''Shut up Anko'' Yugao said.

Anko's eyes then fall on Naruto, ''Oh Little Naruto is here too. What are you doing here kid'' she asked in her cheerful tone ruffling his hair.

Yugao handed her the admission form. Anko took it and read and looked at Yugao, ''Admission, what's the problem then and where Kushina-san is'' Anko asked and looked at Yugao but Yugao just shook his head.

All emotions from Anko's face disappeared. She looked at Naruto, he was looking down.

Anko closed her eyes and her fists clenched, ''What kind of parents they are'' she hissed with venom in her voice.

She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, she kept looking at him for a moment then grabbed Naruto by his waist and ran inside, ''Don't worry about anything when your big big big sis Anko is here'' she exclaimed.

''Wow, without my saying anything'' Yugao muttered with a smile and went to her destination.

One hour later, Anko came out with Naruto, ''Okay it's time for party'' She exclaimed with a large grin and taking his hand in her started to walk.

''What party, Anko-chan'' Naruto asked.

Anko looked at him, ''You got admitted in the academy and is going to be a shinobi. It's time for a celebration'' Anko said with her usual cheerful smile but Naruto stopped. His red bangs foreshadowing his eyes. Anko looked at him wondering what happened, ''Naruto what happened'' she asked but Naruto didn't say anything.

Anko sat on one knee leveling her eyes with him. She saw he was trembling and tears drop on the ground. Anko immediately hugged him to her chest tightly and he cried. He never cried but that little interaction with Anko was so warm that he couldn't control himself.

He cried for a long time and when he stopped, he fell asleep in her arms. She sighed and stood up lifting him with her and shunshined to her apartment.

Naruto woke up on a soft bed. He stood immediately and went out of the room. He saw Anko in the Kitchen cooking something.

He sat on the sofa looking at her.

Anko looked at him and smiled. She brought two large bowls of ramen and put them on the table in front of Naruto. She took one bowl and gave other to Naruto, he too started to eat.

''Tell me what happened and why your mother wasn't with you'' anko asked and Naruto started to tell her everything from the start.

Anko put the bowl on the table and sat near to Naruto and hugged him, ''I am sorry for you. I don't understand how Kushina-san can do this to you'' she said kissing his head.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just snuggled in her bosom to feel the warmth.

''You know what, you can come to me whenever you want or if you have any problem'' Anko said rubbing his back.

Naruto pulled back in surprise and looked at her face, ''Really, I...I wouldn't want to be a burden on you'' Naruto whispered in a low voice.

Anko hugged him again, ''You aren't a burden. You don't know but the first day you called me sis, I can't describe how happy I was. You are my only family so you won't ever be a burden and if you want you can spend the night here with me. I wouldn't mind'' she said and they both became silent.

''Can I stay tonight'' Naruto asked and Anko answered immediately, ''Sure''.

From that day Naruto, started his academy and started his training with Anko. Naruto trained with Anko daily in the morning for hours in the forest of death. He started to spend more nights at Anko's home whenever she was there. He couldn't sleep there every day since Anko also went on missions. But she was with him around ten days in a month. They slept in same bed.

Naruto now lost his mothers hugs and kiss completely may be sometimes she caught him at home but whatever he didn't regret it. He had more of his stuff at Anko's apartment than Namikaze residence.

And like this three more years passed. Naruto was ten years old now. He wasn't prodigy but he was medium in his class so most of the kid was above him in grades.

Naruto was in her room lying on his bed thinking. He had given them one more chance and they lost it. Now he decided to leave the Namikaze residence and live with Anko permanently.

He saw his mother two day ago when she returned from her mission and after giving him hug and kiss she was taken by Kiriha to her room. Then she was in her bedroom with her husband.

He decided that it was time to announce his decision before his mom goes on a mission again. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy but he would make it by his lie detector seal. He had used sixty percent of his time on seals and other forty on Taijutsu, kenjutsu that Yugao trained him. But he focused on seals and in just three years was he was above medium level and just a little back from jounin level. But he created the seals which were used for daily purpose.

Tomorrow was his birthday and it was first time that his mother would be at home. He glanced at the watch and saw that it was 12 AM.

''Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki'' he said to himself in an empty voice. He stood up and went to the Kitchen and drank some water. He stiffened for a moment when Kushina walked in the Kitchen but then shrugged. It didn't matter if she was there or not and it was first time they met like that in the night.

Naruto put the glass in the sink and turned to walk back to his room. He walked past Kushina, not even acknowledging her presence.

Kushina felt awkward at his behavior. Shouldn't he have asked or say anything to her. She turned back and looked at Naruto's back going upstairs, ''Naruto, what's the matter honey'' Kushina said expecting a good answer but he turned around facing her and just shrugged, ''Nothing why did you say that'' Naruto asked raising his eyebrows.

''You just neglected my presence like I am not here so I thought something must have been wrong'' Kushina asked again knowing he was lying.

Naruto closed his eyes and then his eyelids parted a little, ''Like you are neglecting me for all these years'' He said with a blank voice.

That felt like a hard slap to Kushina that made her mouth shut.

Naruto shrugged again, ''It doesn't really matter to me, If you are here or not because you were never here for me...right'' He said with same hollow tone.

Kushina's eyes were wide and tears started to well up, ''Well you are like a ghost to me who shows herself on special occasions like her daughter's birthday or her marriage anniversary but never shows on her son's birthday. But you know what I don't care anymore. It's your house, It's your life, it doesn't matter if someone needs you or not but your missions are everything for you'' He said in a calm voice but with a hollowness.

Kushina's mind was a tornado or different kind of emotions which were getting out of control. Her legs wobbled and she lost her balance and fell down to her knees. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

Naruto decided to let all the pent up emotions come to surface. He walked downstairs and stood in front of her form. He grabbed her shoulders and helped her to stand up and ushered her to the couch.

''When was the last time we talked more than two minutes. When you returned from the mission you always spent your whole time with your daughter and your husband. Where was my share of your time? Didn't you see that I was the one who need you most? I also wanted to spend some time with you. I also wanted to develop a mother-son bonding but I think I was just an extra member in this family'' Naruto said walking to and fro in front of Kushina who was a wreck now. She occasionally opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. What could she say; anything she would say would be pointless and won't hold any meaning.

Naruto looked at his mother and he felt sad. He loved her and he still love her but he wanted her to know what he went through. He wanted her to feel that hurt and pain. It would surely hurt him too but when he was already hurt so much then a little more won't matter. He continued, ''You know, I always waited for you to come in my room and tuck me in bed and say good night but You went in your husband's room after that. I waited you every time but you never came and in the morning when I woke up you would be already gone.

Then a thought occurred to me, why it was happening. You don't love me. You don't want to see my face. And it broke my heart or should I say shattered. And Kiriha's daily comments like mom doesn't love you, dad doesn't love you that's why they don't spent time with you and don't celebrate your birthdays. And you proved it true when you threw a large party at her birthday and were absent on every b'day of mine. This proved the fact that I am unwanted here. And one day at dinner table, Kiriha tells me that she was chosen as Namikaze clan heir and at that time too she said that mom and dad loves her not me that's why they chose her clan heir and all that time she verbally threw garbage on me, dad were eating his dinner like it was the most peaceful day for him. And that was it. I decided I would leave this house which was just a building for me without any care and love. But I thought to give you guys a chance but you all failed at that'' Naruto told her, what she and her daughter did and what he felt.

Kushina had both of her hands on her face and crying her eyes out. Naruto wanted to go and hug her but he steeled himself. He won't forgive her that easily.

Naruto sat down on the couch and leaned backward, ''I wanted you to be there with me when I was standing in front of the academy holding the admission form like a lost child alone. You can't imagine how I felt when everyone had their mother with them, holding their hands. I looked at my hand and thought where my mom's h...hand is'' Naruto stopped. He felt like crying now. His emotions were getting out of his control but he decided to let them.

''you trained Kiriha when she was five years old and here, me, I didn't even know what chakra is until Anko-chan explained it to me and I was seven years old at that time, behind every student of my class. I was below than everyone since everything was new to me. I got beat up every day because I didn't know anything about taijutsu.

You know I treasured your hug and kiss which you gave me after your return and I didn't go out just so that I won't miss that hug and kiss but in the end it was all a waste'' Naruto said and wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

He didn't look at his mother in fear to loss his wits and just hug her.

''Anyway today at the dawn I will move out and I am sure no one cares what I do. And your daughter and husband would even throw a party'' he stood up and started to move and as he took one step ''Naruto'' Kushina called and Naruto stopped but didn't turn. She wasn't crying now but her voice held many emotions like sadness, regret, remorse, frustration, anger and hurt and pain.

''Please sit with me'' Kushina implored. Naruto understood that she was about to put her part in front of him. He sat on his previous place and looked at her red and puffy eyes.

She started, ''I now understand, I now understand it all. Minato's denial to see you after Kyuubi incident, his idea of training towards your sister, and when I was started to feel happy with you two staying at home, he decided to make me an active Kunoichi again. His giving me mission after mission. I asked him why he was giving me so much missions and he said you are the only one and when I remind him that we have two kids to take care of, he said they are well taken care of. I never thought to refuse to go on a mission. I always thought everything was fine and -'' Naruto cut her, ''You thought but never made it sure'' He said with a chuckle full of sadness.

Her eyes watered again, ''I...I am so...sorry'' she said and broke down again, ''I...I never thought Minato and Kiriha would do this to you and like I said I thought you were living happily'' Kushina said and Naruto stood up angrily, ''Don't give me that crap. You knew better. Didn't you know I needed you when you were on your missions and when you came back? You just spent your whole time with them, didn't it ever crossed your mind that you have a son too to see, hug, to know how he is doing but no all your concern was directed towards your daughter and husband. I went to sleep after waiting for you to come'' Naruto said gritting his teeth. How could she just assume that he was happy without making it sure?

Kushina's tears had stopped falling. But she was still crying inside in regretting her decisions, for giving priority to her missions in place of her children. Why couldn't she refuse her husband, why? The dream to be a Hokage, maybe that's why she went on missions but now that she was confronted with the truth, all she did didn't seem worth the loss her children has, her little Naruto has. And now when she was enlightened, her past actions and decisions seemed that of an idiot.

She stared at ceiling and then at Naruto's back, he had turned his back towards her, 'If only you could give me one more chance then I will show you how much I love you...but it seems I am too late to get another chance' Kushina thought. She stood up and moved closer to Naruto and falling down on her knees bend downward and touched her forehead to the floor, ''Naruto...'' She called.

Naruto turned and when he saw her kneeling in front of him his eyes widened. He immediately leaned down and grabbing her shoulder lifted her upper body from the floor, ''What are you doing. Don't do this, please'' whatever she did, he loved her and his mother kneeling in front of him in that position was the degrading thing a mother could ever do in front of her son and he wouldn't let her do this. He couldn't see her like that.

Kushina looked at his face closely and lifted a hand to touch his cheek but stopped mid way and retracted it back.

''Naruto, I know you won't forgive me even if I would ask you to. No, my sin towards you can't be forgiven that easily. And you won't even give me another chance. So only one thing remained and that is Punishment. I am ready for any punishment'' she said looking at him with regret, remorse and pain and most of all love.

Naruto closed his eyes for some moments. He then ushered her to stand up and then sit on the couch.

''You are right. There isn't any forgiveness or second chance or third chance since second I have already given. The only thing left is punishment and the punishment is...'' Naruto said and looked at Kushina's fearful eyes.

''I am leaving this house and moving in with Anko-chan'' Naruto finished and tears streamed down her face. She looked down, ''I...I accept...'' she croaked and looked up," but I will wait for your forgiveness desperately till I die. I will wait desperately for your return to me and I will do anything for it'' she said with determination.

''Do whatever you want but I am sure about one thing, I am never coming back in this house'' he said and flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes to complete his sleep and in a matter of seconds he was snoring.

Kushina came close to him and looked at his face, sleeping calmly. She caressed his cheek and ran her hands through his hair. She smiled, ''What I was doing till now, I was a complete stupid. I am sorry Naruto but I am going to make it up to you. I am going to do anything to repent for the big mistake I have made'' Kushina muttered and keep rubbing his scalps making his sleep deeper. She sat down by the couch on the ground; she didn't care if it was cold. Now the only thing that mattered to her was her son, Naruto.

She decided it was time to talk to Minato, enough is enough. He was playing with her life but not anymore. She decided to turn her life completely.

It was dawn already, about 6 o'clock. Minato wake up and saw that Kushina wasn't there, 'must be in the bathroom' he thought and decided to go downstairs. As he descended the stairs he saw the scene and annoyance feeling welled up in him.

Kushina had her head above Naruto's while sitting on the floor. Naruto was sleeping soundly without a care. His mother's warmth and hand in his hairs might have done the trick.

Minato walked over to Kushina putting a hand on her shoulder tried to wake her up, ''Kushina, Kushina'' he repeated and Kushina stirred, ''Sshhh...Baby will wake up'' she mumbled in sleep.

''What...'' Minao exclaimed incredulously.

Kushina opened her eyes but didn't lift her head, ''Speak low, can't you see Naruto is sleeping. You will wake him up'' She mumbled again and closed her eyes. Minato narrowed his eyes in annoyance, ''Kushina stand up, we are getting late. We need to leave'' Minato said barely holding himself from lifting her head from above Naruto by himself.

After some seconds Kushina lifted her head and stretched her legs on the ground in front of her, her back resting against the couch. She lifted her hands above her head and stretched them upwards with a long yawn.

Minato drank a glass of water and came back, ''You are still here Kushina. Get up and get ready'' he said in disbelieve.

Kushina looked at him for almost a minute then yawned, ''It's you who is leaving, I am not going on your missions anymore. You can send someone else'' Kushina said in a non caring way but she was totally serious inside.

Minato's features became serious. He could see the affection in her eyes for Naruto, ''Kushina, You know how much Important those missions are for the village and you are the only one suitable'' Minato again tried his usual trick.

Kushina closed her eyes and smiled, ''You know, I have done enough important things for this village and its time that I do something of importance for my family ...for my son'' she said still smiling and Minato could see the dangerous woman behind that smile. But he couldn't give up.

''Kushi-'' before he could continue Kushina was in front of him with a killing look in her eyes, ''If you tried to say any more word about mission I will resign from my ninja job and you will lost my other ninja services in the village as well but I am not going on anymore missions...Understood'' Kushina hissed through gritted teeth and he nodded. He knew if she got angry he would be in hospital.

"Good" she said and again sat on her previous place beside Naruto. She looked at Naruto, 'That's a start' she thought.

 **A/N: So read and tell me if you liked it or not in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

Minato walked back to the bedroom in annoyance, to get ready for the day. Half an hour later he was out of the house and not for one second, the morning scene left his head alone. He felt a foreboding feeling that his peaceful days have come to an end.

He went in his office and started to think of a suitable Shinobi for the S-class missions. Until now Kushina handled them effectively and faster but it seemed to him that he was going to have a tough time ahead in finding a replacement for Kushina.

After Minato went to his office, Kushina decided to prepare something for breakfast. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Kiriha came downstairs having showered and fresh. She was ready to go to the academy. She walked towards the Kitchen to eat something but stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother there... cooking while humming to herself.

What was her mom doing at home? She should be on another mission.

A sudden jolt of nervousness ran through her body. It was a rare sight to see her mother cooking in the morning.

'Well whatever, it's not like I have something to hide from her. She loves me' she thought inwardly and smiled.

She came downstairs and walked up to her mother from behind and wrapped her arms around her, ''Good morning mom'' she greeted cheerfully.

Kushina was just moments away from throwing Kiriha away, when she realized it was her daughter and realized she was at home. She wasn't used to surprises like that. She killed the enemies who sneaked up on her, in seconds.

Kushina relaxed, ''Morning sweetie'' Kushina replied with a smile.

''Now sit and wait for the breakfast'' Kushina said and Kiriha went to sit on the sofa.

Kiriha's eyes narrowed when she saw Naruto sleeping peacefully on another sofa.

'What the hell' she raged inwardly and stomped towards him to give him a piece of her mind.

She stood by the sofa and lifted her arm to shake him awake.

''Let him sleep Kiriha'' Kiriha stopped her hand in midway and froze from the tone of her mother.

Kushina put the plates on the table and sat down on the ground, her previous position and caressed his face softly.

Kiriha sat down and ate her breakfast and Kushina too started to eat.

Finishing an awkward breakfast Kiriha stood up, ''I am going'' she said and started to move out but stopped when she heard her other, ''Kiriha, come home straight from academy'' Kushina said while eating her breakfast.

''Umm...Why'' Kiriha asked, again nervous.

Kushina put her plate down and looked at Kiriha, ''Bring your dad with you. Tell him to hold his work for today evening. I want to have a long chat with you and your dad'' Kushina said and started to caress Naruto's face and hair again.

Kiriha couldn't recognize the look on her mother's face. She said her yes and walked out immediately.

''Today I will know what the hell is going on in my family behind my back'' Kushina said to herself and turned to Naruto, ''Second step to make it up to you...I have to take hundreds of steps...I know but I don't care what I have to do'' she whispered to a sleeping Naruto.

Two hours later, Naruto and Kushina sat on the couches, across from each other, showered. Naruto was eating his breakfast which Kushina had made for him. Naruto first refused but conceded when Kushina implored. She wanted to make something for him to eat. It's been ages since she made something for him.

''How is it'' Kushina asked hopefully.

Naruto put the plate down, ''Well it's good to not have to cook breakfast in the morning for myself'' Naruto said and Kushina's smile disappeared and she looked down, ''I know It should have been me to cook meals for you...I am sorry'' she again choked back a sob.

Naruto stood up, ignoring her, ''I am going, I need to move my stuff'' he said and started to move to his room but stopped, ''On second thought, except some old cloths I don't have anything of importance to move'' he said with a thoughtful look on his face then he shook his head and walked to his room.

It was coming in shocks to Kushina that how miserable her baby's life had been. He cooked his own meals and he didn't have anything he could say his own. She put her face in her palms and cried.

She didn't know what to do. How she would be able to make it up to him. She had vowed to do anything for him, to make him love her again. Before doing anything she needed to know first, she needed to talk to her husband and daughter and know what had happened with him. Why did they discriminate him like that?

Naruto came down after two hours. He saw his mother sitting on the couch. Her head was leaned back against the backrest of the couch. He could see the dried tears on her face and felt a little sadness in his heart but he refused to give in and walked down, ''I am going'' he said and Kushina's eyes snapped open and a lost look appeared in her eyes.

''I am going...for good'' He said and looked away when tears again started to stream from her eyes.

''I will never return... In this house'' He managed to say and started to move towards the door.

With every step of his, towards the door, Kushina felt like someone was squeezing her heart slowly.

She wanted to go and stop him. She wanted to stop him so badly that her body stood up even though her mind was saying that she didn't have any right to stop him. Her body moved and as he stepped out of the door, she reached to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

''P-Please, D-Don't...'' she pleaded in a broken voice.

Naruto was startled. He could feel the emotions in her voice. He could feel her tears dropping on his head.

His eyes welled up hearing his mother begging him to not go. But that was something he couldn't do, ''M-Mom, Please, don't make it hard for me. You...You need to understand. I have to move on...I won't be able to...to stand up for myself if I... Stay here. I n-need to prove myself that I am not weak. I can survive by myself. Mom...Please'' It was getting hard for him to control his emotions. The part of him that was dry from the lack of motherly affection was screaming to just accept his mother's pleas but other part that had had enough and just wanted to be left alone was screaming at him to just throw his mother aside and walk away. Both part of his heart were having a war inside him.

Kushina didn't say anything; she just tightened her arms around him.

Earlier he was ready and set to just walk out of this door but now why was it so hard for him to walk away from his mother, was it because he still loved her and If it was, then why the hell he still loved her. Why his heart didn't hate her completely. It would have been so easy if he hated her with no shreds of loving feelings. It would have been so easy to just cast her aside, had he hated her.

Damn it, he couldn't even gather the strength to just unfold her arms from around him.

He felt a little surprised when her grip loosened and then she released him.

Naruto made a mistake of turning to face her. She wasn't crying anymore. She had a smile on her face with quivering lips.

''I …understand'' she managed through her teeth. She clenched her jaw tight to not cry again in front of him.

The look on her face was one of a desperate, defeated, regret and remorse which was clear in her eyes and a lost person whose everything had been taken away from her. And with that look, her quivering lips were stretched in a smile which was just moments away from crumbling.

Naruto was so much wanted to wipe those tears away but he closed his eyes and looked to the side. He turned and took one step then another and another.

He stopped after ten steps and looked back over his shoulder, ''I still love you mom'' he said and walked out.

Kushina's eyes became wide when she heard Naruto's words. She had thought he hated her but he still loved her...then why... was it his way of punishing her, knowing that he is hurting himself, will hurt her more.

She fell down on her knees and cried.

Naruto just as he came out of the vicinity of the Namikaze clan compound, he stopped and let his emotions pour out in the form of tears.

After half hour when he was composed again he made his way towards his new place to live, Anko's apartment.

He entered in the apartment and fell down on the couch. He felt exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Anko was on a mission.

Day passed and the academy ended. Kiriha came out with her friends. She was the strongest of them all since she knew all Uzumaki and Namikaze fighting styles and her chakra also helped her. Though Kushina hadn't taught her much but it was more than enough.

Itachi was the only one that came close to a tie with her in a spar. Kiriha was attracted towards him and she had plans for future with him. She had recently decided to date him but he was always so quiet and mysterious and he always had something to do so she couldn't get a chance.

She noticed Anko was behaving a little odd towards her. Oh well it wasn't her concern what happens with her. She didn't like her that much.

After saying goodbye to her friends she decided to go home but she remembered her mother's words. So she went to Hokage building.

Minato looked up from the papers he was reading when Kiriha entered in the room without knocking.

Minato guessed something was wrong when he saw the look on his daughter's face. Kiriha sat down in a chair across from Minato.

Minato put the papers aside and looked at Kiriha, ''What is it'' he asked already guessing the answer.

Kiriha sighed, ''It's about mom'' she said and pushed the strands of blond hair that slipped to her face, back to her ear.

Minato sighed. He knew already what her problem was.

''Dad, mom is at home. Why haven't you sent her on a mission'' Kiriha asked with a hint of desperation in her tone.

''Your mother has decided to stay at home now'' he said and stood up and walked to the window.

Kiriha's blood froze in her veins literally. Her mother will stay at home that meant that everything will change now.

She again will have to make plans to make her mother avoid Naruto. Since she knew how much her mother loved them both. And most of all she will have to be nice to Naruto.

''Dad why would mom decide something so important abruptly'' she asked and Minato looked back at her daughter.

''Apparently, Your mother had a talk with Naruto in the early morning when she came downstairs to have some water. I think Naruto told her everything about how he is being treated'' he said with narrowed eyes. He sat back in his chair.

Kiriha's world came crashing down on her, ''Wh-What'' she sputtered.

Minato sighed again, ''Kiriha, do you remember the plan we had made all those years ago'' he asked in a soft tone.

''Yeah I remember. There's no way I could forget something like that'' Kiriha answered immediately.

Minato nodded and leaned back, ''Our plan didn't involve Kushina's decision of staying at home. I never thought Kushina would ever give up being a ninja just for her family...her son'' Minato said and almost whispered last part since he knew she will get overload if she understood the fact that her mother had given up Shinobi job because of her brother.

But the look of hate and disgust on Kiriha's face told Minato that she had heard him. Shit.

''I can't believe this...mom would do this for him'' Kiriha growled.

''You know, she would have done the same for you too'' Minato tried to calm her down.

''No dad, she wouldn't because I have tried...I had asked her to spent more time with me but she didn't...'' she said with gritting teeth, ''she loves him more than me even after I tried so much to make her avoid him'' Kiriha finished with an enraged look in her eyes.

Minato sighed umpteenth time. He needed Kiriha to calm and collected for plan to progress further.

The look in his eyes hardened, ''Kiriha, I want you to stay calm and act naturally around your mother and brother'' he said with a hard tone which made Kiriha shut up and she nodded.

''Now what else you wanted to talk about'' he asked.

Kiriha took a deep breath; ''Mom wanted me to bring you home early...she wants to talk to us both'' She told him actual reason of her visit.

Minato nodded with a feeling of dread. He knew the topic of the talk and he hadn't thought about what to say to her.

'Damn' he thought. It was hard to persuade Kushina for anything without a legitimate reason behind it and even then it must be of her standards of reason. And there was no way she would take any blow to her family in an easy way. This was the only matter where she threw all the sense of reasons out of the window.

But for his plans it was necessary to divert Kushina away from Naruto and he will have to do anything for it.

''Alright you go. I will be behind you'' he said and Kiriha nodded. She stood up and walked towards the door. As she reached the gate she glanced back over her shoulder, ''Dad come soon. I can't face mom alone'' she said in almost a scared tone but a smile from her dad soothed her worries. She walked out.

''Now what to do'' Minato said to himself.

It was around five in the evening. Kushina sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

After Naruto's departure Kushina had gone out to know more about her son's life in the locale. She had to meet her friends and some people.

When she went out, she had decided to walk and see if she could hear something...anything.

As she reached to some shops, she heightened her senses.

''Hey do you know what happened to that monster. It hadn't come out for a while now''

Hearing first statement Kushina stopped in her tracks.

Monster...her eyes widened...No, they couldn't be...she thought and started to move again.

''Man I want to beat the shit out of that monster again''

Kushina's fists clenched. She continued to walk.

''He was just final blow away from death when that bitch stopped us''

Her nails dug in her palm drawing blood.

''Speak low man if someone heard then we could be in trouble''

She had heard them already.

''Really, come on, No one cares what happens to him, not even his parents cares for him let alone someone else. We'd better complete our job next time''

Kushina's whole body trembled in rage, an unbridled rage; she had never felt in her whole life not even on the extreme dangerous situations while she was on the missions. It was so much that it leaked from her body and spread over the area.

The peoples were pushed down onto the ground with labored breath.

Kushina's teethes were grinding so hard that it were making a clattering sound. Her face was contorted in a devil's face. People had already stated to lose consciousness from the pressure.

Kushina's breath was coming out in long exhales which were almost like growls.

Suddenly a thought or better say a fact came to her mind that it was also her fault that he went through so much. Her ignorance led him to suffer so much.

The pressure lowered and then disappeared. Kushina unconsciously started to walk to her destination, Mikoto's house, as tears streamed down on her cheeks.

Kushina didn't find anything from Mikoto except that she had barely seen Naruto. Whenever she was invited to Kiriha's birthdays Naruto wasn't there, either in his room or out of house. When Mikoto asked why he was in her room then she were told that he didn't like parties.

This information that Naruto didn't like parties was a bit different from what Naruto had told her.

Mikoto also told that she was never invited to Naruto's birthday which confirmed that his b'day was never celebrated when she wasn't at home.

But the thing that affected her most was when Mikoto told her that she had heard from Itachi about all things Kiriha did to Naruto.

She thanked Mikoto for the information. Mikoto said if she wanted to know more she can talk to Itachi.

Kushina said her goodbye to Mikoto and then visited her other friends.

From Tsume she almost got what she got from Mikoto and just as Mikoto, Tsume said to talk to Hana if she wanted to know more.

She again thanked Tsume and visited her other friends.

She almost got same information from everyone. She didn't talk to any one of Kiriha's classmates since she didn't want her to know what she was doing. There was a high chance someone will tell her.

Kushina returned back around four and then after having a shower she waited for Kiriha and Minato to arrive.

The clock ticked 5.30 and Minato and Kiriha entered from the main door. They greeted Kushina good evening and went to get fresh.

At 6.00 Minato and Kiriha sat in the living room with Kushina.

Kiriha was nervous, Kushina could see and Minato was a blank faced man sitting like he didn't know anything.

Kushina stared at the duo and closed her eyes to calm the raging storm in her.

''So what did you wanted to talk about Kushina. What was so important that you had to call me from my office even before the ending of office hours'' Minato said in an edgy tone.

''Well I know, this work, for the village, is important to you than your family'' Kushina said sarcastically, ''But there are some things I want to know and that couldn't wait for another minute'' she finished with a hint of a cold voice.

''Mom, dad cares for-'' Kiriha stopped when Kushina threw a glare at her with cold eyes.

Minato looked at his wife and sighed, ''Kushina it's not like that, I do care about my family'' he said but he could feel his hands sweating.

Kushina turned to Minato, ''oh then tell, who this family is'' Kushina asked with narrowed eyes.

Minato smiled, ''Of course you me and Kiriha...and Naruto'' he deliberately forgot to add Naruto.

''Why did you pause before taking Naruto's name'' she asked glaring at him.

Minato didn't falter, ''Well he always stays in his room or whenever we tries to talk to him he just answers in one or two words. It's just he doesn't consider us his family. And he only answers when I ask him, he ignores Kiriha completely if she says something to him'' It was true. Naruto ignored his sister whenever she tried to show him his place in the house. Kushina would have believed Minato, had she not gone out and talked to her friends and other people.

''Yes mom, he doesn't talk to me much and whenever he does he behaves rudely'' Kiriha confirmed her father's words.

Kushina stayed silent, her eyes closed. Minato and Kiriha looked at her.

Then Minato continued, ''I know that you love Naruto Kushina but that kid doesn't love us or even care. What could we do'' Minato said smiling internally, ''So we thought that it would be better to leave him alone'' Minato finished and smiled. He looked at Kiriha and they nodded to each other when Kushina wasn't looking.

Kushina had her eyes closed. She suddenly chuckled and started to laugh. Minato and Kiriha looked at her in apprehension.

Kushina then suddenly stopped Laughing and her demeanor changed to a cold one.

She looked at Minato with narrowed eyes, ''You think I am a fool, huh'' she said and Minato recoiled back, ''What'' he uttered.

''When I started to go on those god damn Missions, Naruto wasn't the kid as you have described him just now. So why did he became like that, what did you two do to make him like that'' she growled and Kiriha started to sweat in fear.

''What are you talking about, Kushina. We didn't do anything'' Minato said.

''That's what you did 'nothing'. You must have done something'' She said glaring at Minato.

''W-What'' Minato stuttered. He couldn't understand what she meant.

''Tell me Minato, why you didn't train Naruto like you trained Kiriha. Okay you were busy, then why didn't you appoint someone for it'' she said and turned to Kiriha who flinched back, ''And you'' Kushina said pointing a finger towards Kiriha, ''You are the elder sister whose responsibility is to protect and take care of his little brother but what you did'' Kushina said in a cold and livid tone. She didn't want to do this to her daughter but she couldn't help it, ''Naruto told me how you treated him, Kiriha and seriously I am disappointed in you'' Kushina said and shook her head in disappointment which brought tears in Kiriha's eyes. This was going differently. She wanted her mother to love her and only her but she made her disappoint but she will stick to the plan if she wanted to have her mother for herself and be a clan leader.

''You both are a lying bunch because I can't see the truth and sincerity in your eyes and on your faces. Naruto told me everything'' Kushina said and looked at Kiriha, ''Your attempts to make me avoid him, your efforts to make me hate him. Your efforts to have my home time only for you. How much you hated your brother and bully him, embarrass him, humiliate him in front of your friends or everyone. If you think everyone will be proud of these inhuman acts then I think your father is that only person'' Kushina said and looked at Minato, ''You didn't even try to stop her from doing all those things huh. She even condemned him in front of you but you just sat there like nothing was going on. It must have been fun for you to see your son getting ridiculed in front of you. What kind of father are you, Minato'' Kushina said in disgust and disappointment.

''And you even kept me sending on missions after missions knowing what was happening with your son. What the hell were you thinking'' Kushina exclaimed getting irate now.

Minato looked like he was thinking now. What to say to calm her down. He had no answers of her accusations because she was right and she knew she was right. He wondered what else Naruto had told her. But he was on the brink of having enough.

''I left my home and children to you hoping that you will take your fatherly responsibilities seriously. I trusted you and you destroyed that trust, Minato'' Kushina said sadly this time.

Minato was looking down to the ground, thinking. He raised his head and looked at Kushina, ''Kushina, I know you are upset but-'' Minato got cut mid sentence when Kushina glared at him, ''I am not upset Minato...I am fucking furious. Only I know how I am controlling myself from ripping-'' She stopped and looked at Kiriha who had a scared look in her eyes and on her face.

''Do you know Minato how much I want to destroy this village after hearing what those assholes did to my poor baby, when I went out in afternoon'' kushina growled in anger when she remembered those words.

Minato looked at Kushina with wide eyes when Kushina said to destroy the village. Then his eyes narrowed, ''You wouldn't dare Kushina'' Minato Exclaimed.

Kushina chuckled hearing him, ''Those bastards almost killed my baby several times and you still saying those words to me'' Kushina said with narrowed eyes and looked at Minato suspiciously, ''You know Minato, I am wondering why were you not aware when those scums were killing our son...why Minato...You are making me think in a different direction now'' Kushina said and stood up and walked to Minato who was looking at Kushina defiantly. He too stood up. They were almost of same height.

''Is there anything you want to say to me Minato'' Kushina asked in a calm but dangerous tone.

''Because if you don't then I have somewhat guess or…..understood several things now about you and Kiriha'' Kushina finished and sat back down on the sofa.

''What-What did you understood'' Minato asked apprehensively.

Kushina sighed and sat back on the couch and leaned back and rested her head on the backrest of the sofa and stared at ceiling, ''It was all deliberate on both of your part. Whatever happened to Naruto, You allowed it to happen even after knowing it. You actually never considered Naruto your son, right. You never wanted a second child even if it was a boy. But still he was and is your son...I just wonder if you feel anything positive in your heart for Naruto at all.

I don't know why you did all of this to Naruto and what your purpose was but I know that because of you two, Naruto went through hell'' Kushina said sadly, still staring at the ceiling.

Minato and Kiriha sat there frozen, shell shocked with wide eyes. How...how the hell can she figure it out so exactly?

Kushina again turned their attention towards her, ''But you know what the sad thing is...performing these acts to their own family member was none other than my husband and daughter. You failed as a father, Minato and you failed as a sister, Kiriha and I am no better than you because I too failed as a mother. My own family did an unforgivable deed. I would have killed you till now, had you been someone else. But now...I am conflicted...I don't know what to do with you two...I loved you...I still love you... but after what you did with Naruto I am just feeling disgust...nothing else...Nothing at...all'' she said last word with a choked breath. Tears were flowing down to her cheeks. It was hard for her. It was her own damn family. Her own husband, who she loved dearly and the daughter whom she was ready to die for, just as for Naruto but after what they did...she didn't know what to do with her own family.

She wiped her tears and stood up and looked at Minato, ''I am going to do everything to make it up to my son, whatever it takes'' Kushina said in a determined tone which Minato didn't like, ''And what are you going to do'' he asked dreading the answer.

''Hmm... I wonder what I should do. You have already announced Kiriha Namikaze clan's heir when Naruto must have been the one but anyway I will have to think'' she said making Minato and Kriha froze again. What the hell, Minato thought. Was there anything she wasn't told or she hadn't figured out.

Kushina stood up again and turned to go upstairs but stopped and turned back, ''I am moving out. I can't stand the sight of you two at the moment and you two can do whatever you want just don't come in my way and do not bother Naruto anymore'' Kushina said and turned again towards upstairs. This time she stopped when she heard Kiriha, ''Mom you can't go. You can't leave me'' she cried with tears flowing down her eyes.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, ''Really, Kiriha. Even after this much you expect me to stay here with you and your dad'' Kushina said incredulously.

''Yes mom, I don't want you to leave. I want to live with you'' Kiriha said with sobs.

It saddened Kushina to see her daughter crying like that but she still hadn't understood anything what her mother was going through. She was still thinking about herself.

''There is only one way that could happen'' Kushina said looking directly at Minato and Kiriha.

Kiriha's face lit up, ''I...We will do anything mom, just tell us'' Kiriha begged.

Kushina smiled, ''Both of you will go to Naruto and apologize on your knees'' Kushina said and Kiriha's next words, whatever they were stuck in her throat. Same was with Minato. She expected him, the village Hokage to kneel in front of him, never.

Kushina looked at both of them and got her answer. She went upstairs and packed her cloths and other womanly accessory in two bags. She came down with her bags and moved towards the door. Minato and Kiriha stood there, looking at her.

Kushina looked at them and seeing Kiriha crying her eyes out, her eyes misted up but she controlled her emotion. She looked at Minato and was surprised to see nothing there. No emotions. Well that made it easy for her.

''By the way, Naruto had already moved out and is living with someone. I will live in a rented apartment'' Kushina said and moved towards the door again. After two steps she stopped again looked back at her family, ''I beg you two, Please, don't make Naruto's life harder than it already is'' Kushina said in a pleading tone. She turned and walked out leaving a crying Kiriha and a blank faced Minato.

Naruto had been sleeping all day in Anko's bed. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that it was dark outside and the room was lit in mild light of a lamp.

Naruto realized that he wasn't alone on the bed. He looked down and saw an arm draped over his torso and a leg over his two legs.

Naruto sighed, ''When did she return'' he thought aloud. He looked at the clock. It read 9.

''I returned two hours ago'' he heard her say in his back.

Naruto turned and met with Anko's eyes, a grin on her face.

Naruto smiled, ''How did your mission go'' he asked and put a hand on her arm.

''Fantastic'' she exclaimed and brought her face closer to his making him blush, ''You, know how strong your big sis is. It was just a piece of cake'' she boasted with a grin and rubbed her nose with his.

Naruto stared at her. She was wearing a loose sleeveless top and her shorts. Naruto saw some red bruises on her shoulder and two small cuts on her forehead and a bandage on her neck.

He put his index finger on the bruised shoulder and Anko winced immediately, ''Yeah, It was a piece of cake, then how did you get this make up, huh'' Naruto asked and Anko's head turned to the side to hide the blush of embarrassment.

''You are a bad liar Anko-chan'' Naruto whispered softly in her ear.

Naruto then kissed the cuts on her forehead and then kissed on her bruised shoulder.

''What are you doing'' Anko asked in confusion.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, ''When I was little, Mom used to kiss me whenever and wherever I was hurt to make the pain go away. So I am making your pain go away'' Naruto said innocently and Anko got emotional hearing him. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged her tight to her body. They stayed several moments like that, ''Thank You Naruto for sending my pain away'' Anko muttered in a low voice.

Naruto smiled, he knew it was nothing just the act but it showed the feelings of care for each other.

He hugged her tighter, ''You are welcome Anko-chan'' Naruto mumbled and again they lost to the night and fall asleep in each other's embrace.

 **A/N: well that's it for now. Read, review and have fun.**

 **Well it's been a while since I updated this fic and I am sorry for it. And since it's been so long I thought to answer some questions here in the end of the chapter.**

 **Okay, one thing I don't like is when Naruto, in first chapter is a weak human and in second chapter he is god like. I don't have any problem with him becoming god like but only after a proper process.**

 **And why Minato hate Naruto, he doesn't hate Naruto, he treats him like he doesn't exist which is a result of him not wanting a second child even though the child was a son. I will explain it more in next chapter.**

 **Kiriha's hate towards Naruto is a part of Minato's plan and her wish. She initially loved Naruto as any sister would but if you must know, it's a real life fact that, when you are older you have all the attention of your parents but when a younger sibling comes in the family, there arises a jealousy between the two siblings because that love and attention of parents is now divided and obviously when parents used to give all their time to you now they will give it to two Childs.**

 **That's what happened with Kiriha and later her jealousy turned into hate. Well this is what I think, I know every parent loves their children equally but sometimes it happens that one child starts to feel insecure in the family.**

 **And why Naruto still loves his mother, well, can you hate your mother even though she is busy. There can be hostility, a part of you will hate her but you can never completely hate your mother and if she begs you on her knees then I don't think anyone would be able to hold a grudge against their mother.**

 **I know there are some cases where some mother goes very low, even to the point of killing their child but that's rare. I don't know what you think but this is what I think.**

 **And if you think Kushina should have killed or beaten Minato then you need to think again, what you will do when the person you love from your soul turns out to be a scumbag.**

 **And my grammar, I know it's bad or maybe real bad but I hope this chapter has fewer mistakes than first.**

 **And lastly about it being an Uzumaki-cest or harem. Well I think you must have known that I don't like harem, so that's not going to happen.**

 **Second, Uzumaki-cest, well...I don't intend to make it one but if get enough pressure then I might change my mind but that is only a possibility because there is several people who don't like this 'cest' and they are here because in summary I had said I won't make it a incest. So it is all a possibility.**

 **So that's all and again thanks for reading. And if you have any questions feel free to ask in your reviews and PM. I will try to answer them all.**


End file.
